Perfect
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian this is another one for my friend. In this one Fae is obsessed over how perfect Sebastian is. She wonders if it's all an act or not. She doesn't mind either way but can't get the thought out of her mind. So she goes and follows Sebastian to put the thoughts at ease. Will she get caught? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian's down stairs taking care of the chores. Lady Fae has been fascinating over him. She knows he'll catch her sometime but she just wanted to find out if Sebastian can do anything wrong.

Sebastian hums to himself as he gets dinner ready, he catches a plate as it falls without looking. After dinner is done he goes into the garden and helps Finny with it, without missing a bit. Then he helps Tanaka out with the bills while he's in his other form. After that he catches Meyrin and the buckets she's about to spill and helps her to her feet. Also cleaning up the spill that was left.

"Please be careful, Meyrin. Here let me see that bucket and I'll have it fixed before your half way done." says Sebastian

"Oh no! I don't want to be a bother, Sebastian." says Meyrin

"I promise you it's not a bother. We can't get our work done if something is broken, even in the slightest way." says Sebastian, with a smile.

"Your right. Thank you, Sebastian" says Meyrin

Fae thinks to herself maybe he'll finally mess up. Though she was still hoping he wouldn't. She was just daydreaming and secretly hopped Sebastian being so perfect wasn't just an act. Though the thought just kept eating at her. So she went to put her thoughts at ease. He takes the bucket and goes to fix it. He has absolutely no problem with it, he even tested it out and on everything. The bucket didn't once break. Fae was really fascinated by this. Soon it was time for dinner and it was Fae's favorite. Which she already knew but still loved it.

"Thank you" says Fae

"Your quiet welcome, milady " says Sebastian

Fae smiles and eats up her dinner. After waiting a bit she tries again to see if her thoughts were right. She goes to bed that night and just lays down thinking about what she found out. Luckily her thoughts from earlier were confirmed to be wrong and she smiles to herself letting those thoughts melt away and enjoy the fact that her boyfriend really is perfect. She falls asleep peacefully. Sebastian smiles himself peaking in on her. He knew from the very beginning that she was spying on him, but didn't want to act any differently and let her know he knew. So he went on with his day normally, he knew she'd deny it and stutter. Looking down right adorable trying to figure out why she was watching him all day, but that's a question for tomorrow. He lets her sleep peacefully and goes to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Morning came and Sebastian woke up Lady Fae and she smiled happily.

"Good morning, Sebastian." says Fae

"Good morning. Sleep well?" asks Sebastian

"Yes, you? " asks Fae

"I did, thank you." says Sebastian

They go on with their morning routine like nothing happened yesterday. Sebastian will ask but not right now. He knows she's not even awake yet. He gets her her tea, and finishes up by telling her what's on the schedule, while she's drinking her tea.

"So did you learn what you wanted to when you were following me around yesterday? I couldn't be exciting to watch I doubt. Given that's my daily routine, young mistress." says Sebastian, with a smile.

Fae about chocked on her tea, and turned red.

"Y-you knew? From the beginning?" asks Fae

"Yes, but I had other things to worry about other then a kitten following me around the house. I didn't confront you about it because I knew you'd deny it. So I went on my daily normally letting you spy on me. There's one thing I don't know though." says Sebastian

"W-what's that?" asks Fae

"Exactly why were you following me around all day?" asks Sebastian

"..." says Fae

"Doll? What is it?" asks Sebastian

"...You'll think it's dumb" mumbles Fae, looking away

Sebastian picks her up and sets her on his lap, like he does sometimes. Holding her close just to hold her close, that and to help her balance on his lap.

"Tell me. I bet I won't " says Sebastian

After a few minutes of straight up refusal. Fae sighs and finally tells him why and waits for the response.

"So, you followed me around because a thought about how me being perfect is an act?" asks Sebastian

"Yes" says Fae

"I'm rather flattered that you think I'm perfect, but I'm far from perfect. " says Sebastian

"So it was an act?" asks Fae

"No, everything you saw was really me. I'm saying that no one is perfect." says Sebastian

"You are" says Fae

"I'm flattered you think so, but I assure you I'm not. Though I won't argue with you on the subject now. I know by now that won't do any good." says Sebastian

"No, not really." says Fae

"Thought so. " says Sebastian, tilting her head up and kissing her cheek

"I'll let you get back to work." says Fae

"I think I have two more minutes, before I really have to go." says Sebastian, like always he's right he does.

Fae smiles and snuggles into Sebastian's chest. He lets her and feels her hand hold his hand. He smiles and holds her hand right back. They stay just like that for a couple minutes, no words passing by. They just sit there enjoying each other's company.

The End


End file.
